The Robbery
by Kuro-Cha'Nay'Nay
Summary: It's just a typical day at work for Ciel until his usual schedule is shattered by the presence of a violent robber! And when this criminal-to-be attacks his crush, Sebastian, there's only one thing to do-save him! Oneshot, AU, modern times.


The Robbery

Hey guys. Earlier today I came up with this strange AU scenario when I was working. I'm a cashier at a grocery store (omg what an accomplishing job right? lol no. xD) and I started to imagine what would happen if one of the cashiers was robbed at gunpoint. Somehow, Sebby and Ciel found their way into the mix, and this mini story happened. I hope you like it~h

* * *

It was just another typical day at the workplace. I, Ciel, was stuck on register seven dealing with a line of grumpy old women. I was close to losing my cool, but that's to be expected on Senior Discount Day.

While one of the ladies was fumbling through her purse to find her credit card so she could pay for her order, I took the chance to turn around and see if I could spot my favorite runner. Luckily for me, I found him pretty quickly.

Sebastian. There he was, standing next to the cashier on register four, attempting to explain to an irritated older man about why his coupon wasn't working. While I could sense the tension building up inside him, he did a good job of covering it up with that cheerful smile of his.

I envied him sometimes for being able to keep his composure so easily. I wondered why I couldn't be as perfect as he was.

I watched in awe as his choppy black hair swayed gracefully back and forth every time he moved. Not only was his personality perfect in my eyes, but so were his looks.

I wondered if it was becoming obvious to my coworkers that I had intense feelings for him.

"Hey, kid! Are you just gonna stand there and zone out all day, or are you gonna actually do your job and CATER to me like you're supposed to?" I was torn out of my distant thoughts by the sound of the same lady who had been looking for her credit card nearly screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Dammit, I hate you people sometimes! You think you're entitled to everything!" Was what I wanted to say, but instead I turned around and flashed her a sheepish smile and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I just wasn't paying attention. You can go ahead and swipe now, miss."

I pouted internally as I watched the grumpy woman swipe her credit card. I really hated this job. As dumb as it may have seemed, I often found myself day dreaming about quitting and moving in with Sebastian and having him take care of me.

_Ha, like that would ever happen._

_Why would he go for someone like me? He's probably not even gay._

"Eeek!" The familiar scream of the cashier on register four startled me, causing many of the customers and I to turn around in the direction of the noise.

To everyones' horror, Sandra, the cashier on register four, had a gun pressed to her forehead by an aggresive masked man.

_Holy crap! _Was the first thing that came to my mind. _We're being robbed! _

"Listen, girlie, all I need you to do is to open up that register and give me all the cash that's inside. Do that, and I won't blow your brains out all over the floor. Are we clear?" The robber snarled in such a way that sent shivers down my spine.

But before Sandra could make a move, Sebastian ran over and punched the soon-to-be criminal in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Hey, asshole! What do you think you're doing?"

In that moment, a false sense of relief washed over me. _That's my Sebastian... Always doing what's right. Maybe now.. _

But the robber wasn't done yet. "Why you...!" He snarled, scrambling to his feet, grabbing Sebastian by the collar and ramming the barrel of the gun into his right arm. "I'll teach you a lesson, you stupid fuck!"

A shot rang out, startling the whole store into silence. Sebastian let out a pained cry as blood spurted out from his arm, staining his white uniform. He would've fallen to the ground in a heap if his assailant had not pulled him up by the collar once more.

"Now do you see?" He screeched, looking wildly around the room as he pressed the gun against Sebastian's temple. "I'll resort to ANY measure as long as I get what I want! Now someone open that god damn register before I put a hole in this kid's head!"

What happened in the next few seconds was pretty strange. I just went berserk. Absolutely BERSERK. I don't know whay, it just... happened.

"How DARE you!" I shrieked, actually JUMPING over my register and running towards the robber as fast as I could. "How DARE you hurt Sebastian!"

At those words, my crush weakly lifted his head up and stared at me in confusion through those dashing red eyes. "Ciel...? What are you...?"

The robber defensively jumped backwards, dragging the injured Sebastian along with him. "Hey, kid... What you you think you're doing? Do you WANT him to die?"

"What am I doing? I'm trying to help someone that I care about." I flashed a comforting smile at Sebastian. "And since I'm here, he WON'T die!"

Without thinking, I lunged toward the man and wrestled him to the floor. While he was clearly much stronger than I, I managed to push the gun away from Sebastian's head long enough for him to be able to escape. "Sebastian! Run!"

He didn't need any more encouragement from me. He scrambled away as far as he could go without causing himself any more pain. With every step/crawl he took, more blood from his wound spilled onto the floor. I frowned. It hurt just to watch him.

"You little bastard!" The robber caught me buy surprise as he gave me a hard shove that sent me sprawling across the floor. "Okay, I'm sick of this shit!" He stood up, and while a demented scowl appeared on his face, he aimed the gun once more at Sebastian. "Asshole... YOU started this, and I'm going to finish it!"

As he put his finger on the trigger, I jumped in front of Sebastian. It's retty cliche, I know. But to protect someone you love... Isn't that one of the most amazing feelings?

Another shot rang out, and I suddenly felt a burning pain in my abdomen. I didn't scream, no, I didn't even flinch. I just allowed myself to fall, expecting to slam onto the hard floor like a limp rag. But to my surprise, I landed in a pair of arms. Sebastian's arms.

As I began to feel dizzy, I could only be surprised at the fact that Sebastian had went out of his way to catch me. With his injured arm and all, I never would've thought he'd be up for anything as strenuous as that.

"Ciel..!" He gazed into my eyes, his reflecting only pure concern. "You idiot... Don't die!"

Don't die, huh? At that moment, it didn't really matter to me whether I died or not. The only thing that came to mind was for me to make an extremely strange (if not awkward) confession.

"Hey, Sebastian... Can I ask something of you?" The concern in his eyes faded to mere confusion. "Wait, what? Come on, you shouldn't be talking! Someone, call an ambulance! Dammit!"

In the corner of my eye, I saw a group of men wrestle the gun away from the robber and knock him to the ground. I could breathe easily knowing that that issue was at least somewhat taken care of.

I glanced back at Sebastian. "If I promise to live, will you promise me something?"

"Yes, yes! Damn, just spit it out!" Sebastian growled nervously. I got the feeling like I was going to pass out.

"If I live... Will you go on a date with me?" I grinned sheepishly up into his shocked gaze beforeI slipped entirely unto unconciousness.

xD So what did you guys think, weird, huh? Yeah, I know, but that's what happens if you're bored. Review if you want! Thanks!

Oh, and I have some exciting news. A few months ago, I got my very first book published! It's called "#CashierProblems" and is availiable to order in both kindle and paperback edition on amazon. It's basically a humorous list of all the problems a cashier has to face on a daily basis. Anyways, I'd really appreciate it if you'd support me by purchasing a copy. I've already completed/started a few other works and I'm on my way to getring them published! Once again, thanks for all your support, and I'll see you guys soon. Bye~!

-Kuro-Cha'Nay'Nay

#CashierProblems© Marisa Anfiteatro, Createspace Independent Publishing Platform


End file.
